The present invention relates to a new and improved modular system for a cabinet-like structured mounting rack of vertical-type construction.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention relates specifically to a new and improved modular system for a cabinet-like structured mounting rack of vertical-type construction, i.e. an upright rack system, for supporting a predetermined number of electronic units or devices which can be connected at wiring planes arranged above each other by means of plugs to appropriately run or laid and wired external lines or cables for communication, for other signalling purposes and for supplying power.
Such mounting racks for receiving electronic units or devices arranged on top of each other at a number of levels, are known in multifarious types of constructions. The increasing complexity and higher integration densities of the electronic units or devices result in an increase in the number of external and internal cables and plugs, so that the electronic units or devices and the mounting racks must be correspondingly structured, also while taking standardization into consideration. A preferred mode is the 19-inch mode of construction which is based on the width-dimension of the electronic units or devices, i.e. the standard 19 inch rack.